The present invention is generally related to communication and, more particularly, is related to a system and method for relaying messages over a telephone line.
A wide variety of communication services are available to a user of a modern public switched telephone network (PSTN). These services include voice mail, conference calling, call forwarding, and calling name delivery (CNAM). CNAM is considered a valuable service by many users because it allows a called party to view information about a calling party on a display unit. Specifically, when the called party receives a call, information including the calling party""s name and directory number, as well as the date and time of the call may be transmitted to the display unit. Unfortunately, this identification information associated with a telephone call is generally the only information that can be transmitted to the display unit.
Today, the delivery of calling name information is typically implemented in accordance with the model illustrated in FIG. 1, which is a prior art diagram of the CNAM operating environment. Referring to FIG. 1, a calling party, Veda, picks up the telephone and dials the directory number of a called party, who is a CNAM subscriber, Dale. In this example, Veda dials 770-555-6789. Next, a switch 11 (Office B) serving Veda obtains routing information and populates an initial address message (IAM) with certain information. The IAM is a parameter that exists within an integrated services digital network user part (ISUP) signaling message. An ISUP signaling message employs a Common Circuit Signaling System 7 (CCS7) call setup protocol. In particular, the IAM is populated with Veda""s directory number (770-555-1234), Dale""s directory number (770-555-6789), and a presentation parameter. The presentation parameter prompts calling party information to be shown on a CNAM display.
Office B then sends this information in the signaling message to an end office 12 (Office A) serving Dale. Office A recognizes that the call is for a CNAM subscriber, so Office A halts the calling process to launch a calling name query on the CCS7 network. As a part of the query launch, Office A populates a calling party address parameter in the query with Veda""s directory number, 770-555-1234. The calling party address parameter is a routing parameter within an Advanced Intelligence Network (AIN) query package.
After Office A has populated the calling party address parameter, the calling name query is sent to a signaling transfer point (STP) 13. The STP 13 performs a global title translation (GTT) on the calling party address parameter to determine to which serviced control point (SCP) the calling name query should be routed. This determination is made based on the first three digits in Veda""s directory number, in this case, 770. The STP 13 then forwards the calling name query to the appropriate SCP 14. The SCP 14 searches a CNAM database 15 for Veda""s record from which the SCP 14 retrieves the associated name. The CNAM database 15 is located preferably as a part of the SCP 14, as shown in FIG. 1, but may be separate from the SCP 14, or incorporated as part of another network element such as a service node or even a switch.
The SCP 14 returns the name associated with Veda""s directory number in a transaction capability application part (TCAP) response to Office A. The TCAP response is the final message containing instructions on how to handle the call. The TCAP response message ends the SSP/SCP transaction that began with the calling name query. In this example, xe2x80x9cVeda Christmasxe2x80x9d (full name) is returned in the TCAP response to Office A.
When Office A completes the call to Dale, Office A sends the calling party""s name, Veda Christmas, and Veda""s directory number, 770-555-1234, as well as the date and time of the call over Dale""s line to Dale""s display unit 16. This information is then displayed on Dale""s display unit 16, which can be integrated into a telephone or separate therefrom.
In sum, CNAM, is designed to send identification information, such as a calling party""s name and directory number, to a called party. As useful as the CNAM service is in providing calling party information, one principle disadvantage of the present CNAM service is that only limited information is transmitted to the display the called party. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide systems and methods for relaying a communication message over a telephone line to a user. Briefly described, in architecture, one embodiment of the system, among others, can be implemented as follows. A communication server forwards a message to a communication gateway. The communication gateway directs the message to a caller-ID display via a telephone line.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing methods for relaying a message over a telephone line to a first user. In this regard, one embodiment of such a method, among others, can be broadly summarized by the following steps: receiving a communication message from a communication network; and directing the communication message to the caller-ID display of a user.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description and be within the scope of the present invention.